<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nanny Boy and Mr. Eye Candy by leJINdary_crybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095970">Nanny Boy and Mr. Eye Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leJINdary_crybaby/pseuds/leJINdary_crybaby'>leJINdary_crybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bottom Steve Harrington, CEO Billy Hargrove, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cute Steve Harrington, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Kinks, M/M, My First Smut, Omega Steve Harrington, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Rich Billy Hargrove, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Steve Harrington, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Billy Hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leJINdary_crybaby/pseuds/leJINdary_crybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've thought that nanny boy, also known as Steve Harrington, caught the attention of the new eye candy in town also known as Billy Hargrove. </p><p>////</p><p>Billy Hargrove, CEO of a rather new and booming company, moved to the little town known as Hawkins with his younger step-sister Max Mayfield, coincidentally meeting the most gorgeous omega he's ever come across, and that's saying something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intense Stare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay yes, yes, we all know that Billy, and his family were a little on the poor side but backstory here; after finally leaving his abusive fathers house soon after turning 18, young alpha Billy won, and took custody of his young step-sister, living in a one room apartment before deciding that they needed a better life, so researching and studying continuously while working many shifts at different jobs, Billy finally made a name for himself after building a company from scratch which later became a booming success (you guys come up with what company he came up with) and after opening different stores all around the country and nations, he's decided to move himself, and sister to a remote location till she gets older and decides on what she wants to do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was stupid, entirely stupid! He shouldn't be out partying, he was a babysitter for Christ's sake, he needed to be at home planning his day with his pups so they wouldn't get bored tomorrow! He didn't need to go to any parties anymore, one; it wasn't his thing anymore, two; he didn't need to go to some stupid party at Betty's house just to get a lay, his toys at home, though a few, were enough, and three; he'd rather not wake up tomorrow, hung over, and smelling like many different people. He was an omega for crying out loud, partying was before he really got involved with his pups but now that they're constantly in his life, he no longer needed to be drinking his ass off or partying for that matter. </p><p>So getting dragged to a party at Betty's house, 10 at night, was absolutely stupid. For what reason was she even hosting a party for? </p><p>"You're gonna get shit-faced drunk, and have fun," his new best friend, Robin, promised him. </p><p>His eyes rolled, "I'd rather be at home, in the comfort of my bed, planning my day out for tomorrow, that's enough fun for me." </p><p>"I don't understand the biology behind omegas," she was a beta, "but to me planning, and hanging out with a bunch of children doesn't seem really fun."</p><p>"Well babysitting pups isn't for everyone, besides they're pre-teens, they're about to get to the stage where their second gender blossoms," now getting pushed inside the house after making it to the front door, Steve continued. "I want to be there for them right now until they don't need me anymore!"</p><p>"You're so sweet it's making me sick!" Robin yelled over the music as she continued to pull him. "But don't you worry about this kids right now, you have enough time in the world, relax now, and dance with me!"</p><p>She pulled him along to the center of the dance floor, rocking her hips side to side, and letting the music control her. Steve was moving side to side gently, still not wanting to completely relax himself but enjoying the music nonetheless. </p><p>"I'm not drinking tonight just to let you know, and you're not making me either!" He yelled towards her. </p><p>She wasn't looking at him, eyes closed as the music was still controlling her but answered regardless, "got it dingus! No drinks are getting near you tonight! I'll make sure of that so just dance now!" </p><p>Now that he let her know that he'd rather not drink tonight, he let himself relax partially, still a bit tense as he was surrounded by alphas, and omegas who seemed a bit needy this particular night, and at the fact that being safe than sorry was his motto. So getting into the song but making sure to stick close to Robin, Steve danced anyway the song had him dancing. </p><p>What seemed like two songs passed, and Steve was still rocking, opening his eyes, seeing that Robin was grinding with what smelt like an alpha chick. He smiled as Robin made eye-contact with him and winked, and was about to get back into the song that was playing until he felt a bit strange. </p><p>He knew it wasn't his heat popping in surprisingly, that wouldn't be coming until two weeks from now, though, he did feel a bit hot. Knew he wasn't drugged because he hadn't drank anything or eaten anything from the party, and knew that he wasn't dehydrated or hungry because the feeling felt more like an outside source rather than internally. It was a prickling feeling, like his mind telling him that someone had their eyes on him. </p><p>Now, it would have been easy to brush off the strange feeling of someone staring at him since he was at party, he was an omega, simple as that but the feeling just agitated him with the need to know who it was, the staring was intense, it made him hot, and prickly, not uncomfortable per-say but he couldn't say he was fully comfortable either. </p><p>So he looked up, he dared to find the person who was making him all hot, and prickly, dared to find them amongst the people who were grinding, scenting, kissing, drinking.</p><p>He turned almost a full circle until he made it to the sitting area, just a ways away from the dance floor also known as the dining room now turned dance floor, there a group of people were either sitting or standing but one thing for sure was that they crowded around one single person. That one single person, sitting with his legs spread apart, leaning back on the couch as he had one arm resting on the outside back of the couch, while the other was holding a cigarette, was the one staring so intensely at him. </p><p>They made eye-contact, neither of them broke apart, even while the other person brought the cigarette to his lips, and took a long drag before exhaling the eye-contact remained. </p><p>He was startled however by Robin, breaking eye-contact from the man sitting there. </p><p>"Let's get something to drink," she stated, dragging him towards the kitchen. </p><p>"A-alright," he stuttered a bit but regained his senses quick when her words were finally processed, "don't forget I'm not drinking tonight."</p><p>"I haven't forgotten dingus but you do have two options, either bottled water or soda." </p><p>He pondered for a bit, "is the soda in a punchbowl or something?"</p><p>"No, it's canned so you don't have to worry about anyone spiking it or shit."</p><p>"Pass me a water, and soda then. I'll drink the soda later but I'm thirsty as shit for water right now."</p><p>"Gotcha dingus," she passed him water, and a canned soda. </p><p>After maneuvering both drinks so that he was able to drink the water while still holding the soda, Steve opened the water, and took long gulps. He didn't realize he was that thirsty till he finished drinking his water in record time but he also didn't realize he was that hungry till he heard his stomach growl, and he wasn't craving the food at the party so he turned towards Robin who was just relaxing against the counter. </p><p>"How about we get out of here?" He asked her. </p><p>She looked at him, "and where will we be going Steve?" </p><p>"Well I know you're a bit drunk right now which means you'll be craving food sooner or later so how about I drive us to McDonald's get us something to munch from there, pass by a store or gas station whichever is open, get you some more drinks if you want to drink still, head back to my place, watch movies or drama's, and you can crash there too."</p><p>"You know stupid, if I wasn't lesbian, and you were an alpha, I would've probably married you on the spot but since we are what we are, I'm still taking you up on that offer just without the marriage proposal," she said with a smirk on her face. </p><p>"Come, and drag me away then," he said jokingly. </p><p>She chuckled lightly before actually dragging him away which caused him to roll his eyes but smile regardless.</p><p>As they passed by the sitting area Robin was stopped by one of her other beta friends, Steve took the opportunity to look around to spot the guy from before which didn't take long but he was standing up this time. A female omega was pressed onto his chest it seemed, baring her neck for him, the guy had a hand on her hip, and again a cigarette on the other, he seemed unimpressed with her gesture. Steve was once again startled but this time because the man looked up, and as though he knew where Steve was at, directly stared at him, head tilted down still from when he was looking at the omega but now at an angle that staring at Steve didn't make his eyes roll to the back of his head, instead it made him look intimidating. </p><p>It was nothing but staring, the guy didn't do anything else but stare at his eyes, and eyes only. He still made sure to interact with the omega who was currently pressed to his body. The hand that was holding on to her hip making it's way up to her body until it reached her head, then grabbing the underside of her hair so he could tilt her head at an angle that made it easier to kiss her, and that he did but the whole time keeping eye contact with Steve. The guy dropped the bud on to the ground, and crushed it with his foot which released his other hand that was now moving sensationally across the girls body till it stopped at her ass which he grabbed on to. </p><p>Steve looked away, flushed red with embarrassment at witnessing what the guy was doing to the girl pressed to his body, though he still felt the guys eye's on him. Luck was on his side that night however, as Robin started dragging him away again, no longer being in that guys line of sight but now outside in the slight breeze of night. </p><p>"Let's go dingus," Robin called as she let go of him, and started walking on her own. </p><p>He followed after her, walking beside her till they reached his car, and even as they got inside, and drove off, Steve remained only thinking about the guy with the intense stare. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had been a week, and some days since the party, not long enough for Steve to forget about the person though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It took me ages to revise everything, and part of the story isn’t even the one I started with but please do enjoy!❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had only been a week, and some days since the sudden party at Betty’s house, regardless of the duration since - which had passed by oh so slowly - that man was still, slightly, fresh in his mind. With the fact that Steve hasn’t been able to encounter said mysterious man again, the image of his face, hair, and other details that would help with the identification of him became a blur since the passing of time.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Steve pondered for almost the whole week whether he actually garnered or had attraction for a man he didn’t even talk to or he was so deprived from any sort of affection that any - considerably attractive person in his eyes - would do.</p><p class="p2">If it weren’t for the fact that his kids, more of the kids he was required to babysit but he took on as his own, weren’t there to keep him busy, and keep his attention, he might’ve, just possibly, gone to several other parties in hopes of catching mystery man again. The “might’ve”, and “possibly” were there for a reason, Steve was too prideful to attend a party just for a mystery man, even if his kids weren’t there to keep him busy he could never stoop as low as do the chasing when he was the one that should be chased, no matter if he wanted to see the man again or not.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">To be exact a week, and two days had passed, it was Wednesday, never an eventful day for Steve. It was a day off from his babysitting which meant he had nothing planned out for just himself. It was a free day to do him, plans or no plans </span> <span class="s2">but</span> <span class="s1"> something did slip his mind, only for a moment. There was something that needed to be done before relaxation could begin.</span></p><p class="p2">Grocery shopping to be in fact.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heat was due in almost a few days, too close to not worry about it, which meant he needed to stock up on necessary goods, and materials before due date, and not only did he need goods for himself but the kids too. Remembering that a certain gapped-tooth pup was complaining about the decrease of snacks in his pantry. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Logically Steve needed quantity, a lot of it, to not only pass him by for his heat, and the kids but to help from constantly heading to the store, so he headed to the largest mart their town owned. Which gratefully helped his bills by a lot, while he didn’t have to pay for many things like his house, and such, phone bills, gas, and to top off groceries were expensive thus if he could get more of the product to last him a while, he didn’t mind spending a few more bucks.</p><p class="p2">Which is how he found himself facing his kids, rather two of his kids plus one he hadn’t seen before, after a tiring but successful shopping trip. He still wasn’t even out of the store yet, shopping cart filled with bags when he spotted them at the entrance, loitering around.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Any chance of walking past them, and not getting caught up in their business flew right by him as one child looked up, and made direct eye contact with him - after a bit of looking around - causing the other two to do the same, and stare. He decided to make his way to them, it was a ‘might as well’ since he got caught but he </span> <span class="s2">was</span> <span class="s1"> rather curious to see what the trio were up to.</span></p><p class="p2">Getting close to be at hearing distance, and arching a brow, asked, “and what are you guys doing here?” Quite interested to what the three of them could be up to without, what seemed to be, any sort of adult around.</p><p class="p2">Two of them looked at each other before one nudged the other, raising their eyebrows, forcing them to answer his question.</p><p class="p2">“Isn’t it obvious? We’re here to shop for groceries like any other person who goes to a store.” The one forced answered nervously as they twiddled with their fingers.</p><p class="p2">“Dustin, where are your parents?” Steve asked, knowing Dustin well enough to know when he was blubbering.</p><p class="p2">Dustin looked down at his shoes, still twiddling his fingers, “Lucas I think it’s your turn to answer now.”</p><p class="p2">Lucas looked startled, and confused at what Dustin had just told him to do, “wait why do I have to answer? He clearly asked you the question, Steve didn’t call my name otherwise I would’ve heard Lucas instead of Dustin.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah well I answered the last question you forced me to do so now I’m forcing you to answer this one,” Dustin argued back even if it meant he was a little wrong, Steve did ask him that question.</p><p class="p2">“If we’re going based off who forced the other than Max should be answering that question! She forced us to come here anyways,” Lucas stated but immediately regretted if the sudden widen of the eyes, and fast hand to the mouth were anything to go by.</p><p class="p2">“Hold on, hold on. None of you twerps answered my question, which is now directed to all of you by the way, tell me right now, where are your parents?” Steve asked hands on hip, with an expectational look on his face, “and I don’t care who forced who, all I want to know is if you guys have someone looking after you or one of your parents know where you’re at.”</p><p class="p2">Lucas, and Dustin remained silent, both looking at their feet, which left the girl, and third member now named Max to answer Steve. She guessed the other two weren’t going to until one of them decide to gather enough courage to do so, and with Steve starting to look impatient, better now than never.</p><p class="p2">“No one is looking after us.”</p><p class="p2">Steve immediately looked at her, “and why is that?”</p><p class="p2">“Because I forced them to tag along with me to head to the store. I was at the park, alone cause my asshole of a brother didn’t want to come with me but then I saw these two, and I was going to ignore them but they suddenly came up to me, and well I was bored at being at the park so I made them come to the store with me, without telling my brother.”</p><p class="p2">Steve seemed even more confused, “and why’d you guys decide to come to this store when there’s plenty of other stores near the park.”</p><p class="p2">“I asked them before we got here if they ever played hide-n-seek in a store before, and they said no so I asked them if they had a big store in this sad town, which led us to here.”</p><p class="p2">“So you guys came here to play hide-n-seek, and that’s it?” Steve asked.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Lucas nodded his head, deciding to answer for once, “we </span> <span class="s2">were</span> <span class="s1"> gonna get snacks too but none of us brought money, so yeah, sums it up.”</span></p><p class="p2">“Why were you guys just standing around at the entrance then?”</p><p class="p2">“We got here but decided that we should play another time, when we weren’t tired, and had the others instead of just us three, to make it more fun,” Dustin answered.</p><p class="p2">“Uh huh,” Steve said, wary of their story but buying it so he could get going, “well you guys enjoy yourselves then. Lucas, Dustin I bought you guys more snacks,” cheering could be heard from both boys, “Max it was nice meeting you, name is Steve if you didn’t know, you seem like a lovely girl, and it would be nice if these two brought you over more often because we need another girl in our group but I gotta start going now before some of these goods melt. See you tomorrow Lucas, Dustin, and hopefully you too Max,” and he was off to his van, putting his groceries in, and he was hoping he’d make it home before anything frozen melted.</p><p class="p2">Max turned to them with a raised brow, and a smile playing at her lips, “you guys have a group?”</p><p class="p2">Lucas blushed but Dustin answered, “yeah he’s our babysitter, and a pretty awesome one too.”</p><hr/><p class="p2">It was a little later, around 4 in the evening when Max made it back home. A large, two story house her older step-brother got for them on the good side of town when they moved to Hawkins. It was cute, and it fit them well.</p><p class="p2">After saying bye to Dustin, and Lucas who walked her home, she opened the door, expecting to be met with a silent, and empty house - a usual occurrence - but was surprised, and quite startled when she heard loud music playing deep within the house.</p><p class="p2">Locking the door behind her, she made way over to wear the music was coming from, and saw her older brother working out in the backyard, how she didn’t hear the music when she was outside herself was something even she wondered.</p><p class="p2">“Hey asshole! I’m home!” She loudly announced her presence over the music.</p><p class="p2">Her brother turned around, turned back to set his weights down, then casually made his way to turn down the music, wiping off his sweat with the shirt he had loosely hanging around his neck.</p><p class="p2">“Maxi..finally home, was beginning to wonder if you were hanging out with someone but, then again, they’d have to be pretty fucking stupid to do that,” he taunted her, a smirk on his lips.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Max rolled her eyes, “stop being a dick Billy, I </span> <span class="s2">was </span> <span class="s1">in fact, hanging out with a boy today, two actually.”</span></p><p class="p2">Her brother, known as Billy, seemed surprised but his smirk widened, “wow, two assholes actually wanted to hangout with you? I knew my sister was going to turn out a slut but I didn’t think you were going to start out this fucking young.”</p><p class="p2">“Fuck you too Billy, besides the only slut here is the one always returning at three in the fucking morning smelling like a whore house,” Max retorted back.</p><p class="p2">“Not my fault, those bitches jump me like they’re in heat so I just give them what they want Max, and you might wanna reconsider one of those boys, unless you wanna get with an omega,” Billy said.</p><p class="p2">Max looked at him confused, one brow arched, “what are you talking about?”</p><p class="p2">Billy sniffed the air around her, “you have an omega scent on you dumbass, and you’re not near or of age yet so I don’t know what motherfucker would be hanging around an underage girl.”</p><p class="p2">Max was confused, it didn’t seem like Lucas or Dustin presented yet because neither of them were near of age either nor acted any differently, and they were the only two she hung out with, except for-</p><p class="p2">“Oh I know who,” she said out loud.</p><p class="p2">“Know who what?” Billy asked confused.</p><p class="p2">“Know who’s scent you’re talking about,” she stated calmly.</p><p class="p2">“And that is?” He dragged on.</p><p class="p2">“His name is Steve, we ran into him at the store we went to, he’s the boys’ I was hanging out with babysitter. He came up to us, and wondered where their parents were. He was cool,” Max explained.</p><p class="p2">“So he’s not one of the assholes you were hanging out with today?”</p><p class="p2">“No, he’s someone the boys are under the care of,” she responded back.</p><p class="p2">“Well that’s fucking perfect cause that means I can go after the person who has this damn scent,” Billy said.</p><p class="p2">Max looked at him with detest on her face, “don’t be fucking disgusting Billy.”</p><p class="p2">Billy looked at her with a scowl, “I can be disgusting if I want so get your bitchy ass in the house, I’m gonna be working out.”</p><p class="p2">As she walked away she flipped him her middle finger, “have fun asshole.”</p><p class="p2">Billy flipped her back but knew she couldn’t see it so continued his workout as though he hadn’t been interrupted. The scent that was on her stayed behind however, and Billy couldn’t help but inhale the scent whenever he got the chance.</p><p class="p2">Now he was torn between wanting to figure out who the unknown guy was that he saw at the party a week ago or the unknown guy who owned such a delicious scent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Not gonna lie, took me some time to actually decide on how I wanted this story to play out (wrote this chapter about three times but I think I'm happy with this one) which will be filled with a lot of fluff and smut, may add some angst in there to sour the mood a little but I haven't decided just yet. Hope you guys hit that kudos and comment down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>